uycocoagamesfandomcom-20200213-history
TAR RFF FANTARS
Summary to be added. Results Race Summary Leg 1 (United States of America → Colombia) * Atlanta, Georgia, United States (Six Flags Over Georgia) (Starting Line) * Atlanta (Hartsfield-Jackson Airport) to Bogotá, Colombia (José María Cordova Airport) * Bogotá (Parque Salitre Mágico) (Aired as an ordinary task) * Bogotá (Bogotá Bus Terminal) to Medellín (Medellín Bus Terminal). * Medellín (The Pit Stop Hostel) (Night Rest) * Medellín (Plaza Botero) (Unused) * Medellín (Museo de Antioquía). (Unused) * Medellín (Hacienda Nápoles). Leg 1 had a Fast Forward task that required teams to help local farmers in destroying coca plants in Antioquía Coca Plantation, while avoiding deadly land mines still active in the vicinity. In this season's first Detour, teams were given the choice to choose between Bull Chase or Dance Craze. In Bull Chase, teams had to enter La Macarena Stadium and run inside the arena for their next clue with a bull released. In Dance Craze, teams had to learn the popular excercise known as Zumba in Salon Malaga. Additional Tasks: *In Parque Salitre Mágico, teams had to eat a bowl of Ajiaco Santafereño soup. After eating, one team member must ride the park's Roller Coaster. Leg 2 (Colombia → Bulgaria) * Medellín, Colombia (José María Cordova Airport) to Sofia, Bulgaria (Vrazhdebna Airport) * Sofia (Saint Sofia Statue) * Sofia (St. Alexander Nevsky Cathedral) * Sofia (Knyaz-Borisova Gradina - Borisova Gradina TV Tower) * Sofia (Saint George's Rotunda) In this leg's Detour, teams had to choose between Count The Money or Hunt The Art. In Count The Money, teams made their way to the Bulgarian Mint and had to count a racksack filled with Euro. While they are counting, a noisy hard rock band plays to distract the teams. In Hunt The Art, teams searched for three specific paintings inside the National Gallery for Foreign Arts. The Roadblock for this leg had one team member search the streets of Sofia for a Wood-Nymph, a creature famous in Bulgarian Folklores. Leg 3 (Bulgaria → Bosnia & Herzegovina) * Sofia, Bulgaria (Vrazhdebna Airport) to Sarajevo, Bosnia & Herzegovina . *Sarajevo (Avaz Twist Tower). *Sarajevo (Latin Bridge). *Sarajevo (Sebilj - Turkish Center). Inside the offices of Avaz Twist Tower, teams found the first Traffic Light of the Race, which resulted in a Speed Bump that Dan & Nancy used against Xan & Ming. Attached to it, teams would find the Roadblock, which required a team to deliver news reports through the office. For that, they had to look for important and fresh news, and later, exchange it for the next clue. The Speed Bump that Xan & Ming had to complete due to being Traffic Lighted consisted on going to a nearby street to find a Rose painted on the floor, and paint another rose similar to said one. Only if they were approved by locals, they would keep on the race. Leg 4 (Bosnia & Herzegovina → Dem. Rep. Congo) * Sarajevo, Bosnia & Herzegovina to Kinshasa, Democratic Republic of Congo * Kinshasa (Congo Nuclear Plant) ** Kinshasa (Stade Tata Raphael Stadium) ** Kinshasa (Mama Yemo Hospital) * Kinshasa (Main Road) * Kinshasa (Zoo) * "The Beach" to Likoula Swamp At the Congo Nuclear Plant, teams encountered the Fork in the Road and chose between two different paths. Each path contained a Target Yield. In this Yield, teams had to pay 40,000 CDF so as to use it, and a team in each group could use it, only against another team in his group, no matter if the targetted team was ahead or behind the user. At the hospital, Xan & Ming yielded Bryant & Katie. *In the Roadblock at the Stadium, a team member had to train for a boxing match. Once all the required basic moves had been performed, the teams would get their next clue. *In the Roadblock at the Hospital, teams had to create a campaign against AIDS by explaining how to avoid it, how to treat it or what to do with people that had said disease. Additional Tasks: * In the Main Road, teams had the chance to collect more Courtesy Of Pictures, which they can use throughout the race. * In the Kinshasa Zoo, teams had to take care of Bonobos, before receiving their next clue. * In "The Beach", teams had to go on a hunt in the lakes to search for a monster that supposedly lives in there. After getting in the boat and searching for a while, teams were brought to the PitStop, near Likoula Swamp. Leg 05 (Dem. Rep. Congo → South Africa → Antarctica) Leg 06 (Antarctica → South Africa → Saudi Arabia) Leg 07 (Saudi Arabia → Australia) Leg 05 (Australia → China)